Imprisonment
by RayGirl91
Summary: Naraku captures Inuyasha and locks him away. Can you guess who ends up there as well? [SessInu] [Shounenai] [Read and review please!]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Imprisoned**

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha YoaiIncest**

**Rating: T for Teen Like the Sims2!**

**Dedication: Haley (Inugirlfan1)**

**Summary: Naraku captures Inuyasha and locks him away. Can you guess who ends up there as well?**

**Notes: If I get one, even ONE, bloody effing flame about the pairing I'll cut whomever did it open and suck out their innards with a straw. –Hiss- And don't think, "I'll just be anonymous!" because guess who can get your bloody IP?**

**It's you close-minded people that really tick me off. "This pairing is retarded, I'll flame the story without reading it just because of the pairing!" –Hiss more-**

**To all the open-minded people out there, enjoy. And I hope I didn't scare you off. –Innocent smile-**

**To my other readers, stories are about to get updated. **

:---:

Leaves rustled to his left, and he turned to stare suspiciously into the black trees. It was the new moon, and Inuyasha was nothing more than a simple mortal. Weak. He didn't mind the change of hair or eye color much, but it was the dulled senses that made him curse his half demon form. The blood that coursed through his veins hid the power he was so fond of.

It had been a while, he decided, since he had been alone on the night of the New Moon. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara had left for the taijiya village to repair weapons. Kagome had left for a test, his dilemma never crossing her mind. And Shippou, the annoying kitsune, was soundly asleep in Keade's hut. Where Inuyasha should be, he supposed, but sleeping inside a hut made him uneasy. He hated not being able to see the stars.

So now there was something lurking close, and he had not the faintest clue who or what it could be. Not a demon, he prayed. Tetsusaiga was nothing but a useless slab of metal at the moment.

Inuyasha stopped, fingers twitching at his side. Anxiety swelled within his being.

The forest foliage parted, and a shadow slinked in to his path. Mortal or not, he could still sense the waves of malice wafting the air, emanated from the unseen being. "I_nu-ya_sha…" Ah, and the pronunciation gave away his identity.

And Inuyasha had never felt so sick in his life.

Perhaps the pure malevolence Naraku radiated should have been enough to inform Inuyasha who it was, but it hadn't. And now he was at his archenemy's mercy. "What the hell do you want, bastard?"

"Kukukuku…" He chuckled in his chicken-like manner (-gasp- chickens?), "Inuyasha… what makes you so sure this Naraku desires something?"

Inuyasha growled. "Look, I don't feel like chatting with ya so let's get it over with."

Naraku stepped forward, the bottom of his baboon pelt of fur brushing against Inuyasha's bare feet. "I want _you_." His voice was dark, and sounded like someone had smoothed over it's edges.

A sudden intake of breath. And everything fell into that shadowed abyss.

:---:

_Is this death?_ Inuyasha wondered. His thoughts were slow, congested. He put a hand to his throbbing temple and sat up, squinting into the darkness. _I'm still human_, he realized. The ground beneath him was wet dirt. The wall to his back felt like stone? He couldn't see a hand in front of his face. It was dark. He didn't even know it could be so dark. It pressed against him. His mind reeled.

_I'm going insane. Is this hell?_

Inuyasha sat like that longer than he'd like to remember. He'd taken to slowly digging small holes in the damp earth with his fingertips. Swirling patterns in the blind darkness, pictures of things he recalled. He had changed back into a hanyou long ago, and it only made things worse. His ears searched for some sound, his eyes probed the darkness and strained themselves until he had to keep them clamped shut. _Have I ever been so hungry?_

Weeks passed. Or maybe it was only hours. He couldn't tell. He didn't know…

Breaking out proved pointless. He'd tried until he'd stripped the flesh from his fists and rubbed his skin raw. It healed slowly, hindered by the wet. _Am I really dead?_

What was Kagome doing, he wondered. Was she worrying about him? Had she all ready run off with Kouga or that Hobo guy? Had she gone back to her own time? Were they still looking for him? Or had his body all ready been burned on a pyre? _Is this why Kikyou refuses to return to hell?_

Something clanked against the thick stone. The sound reverberated against the walls, making his ears flatten against his head.

Grating.

A light? Yes! Light pooled into the room. Inuyasha snapped his eyes shut, and pressed his body against the wall. It was so bright. A familiar, sickening scent hit his nose. He snarled. "Naraku!" His voice was rough, tongue heavy from lying still so long. Something heavy – bloody - thumped against him. Inuyasha staggered forward, eyes still closed.

"You'll be dealt with soon…" Naraku announced smoothly. "If I remember I'll have Kagura bring down some food for you. I don't want you to be too easy a kill…"

The door shut. The labored breathing of the lump on the ground only broke the ringing silence. Inuyasha plummeted into darkness. _I'm not dead_, he realized, _I can get out. Somehow. Somehow, I will. And I'll beat the shit out of that fucking bastard!_

His ears twitched, and he fell against the wall. That scent… it was covered so thickly in the smell of blood. _Who… who is it?_ Inuyasha reached out, his palm grazing the lump's clothing. It was soft and fine. Silk?

Who…

_Sesshoumaru? No... He could never…_

"I… Inuy…asha," his brother's baritone had fallen to a whisper. "Stay…away."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but clamped it shut. If only he could see… "Why the hell are you here?"

"Perhaps the same reason you are." The youkai dragged himself away from Inuyasha, and fell against one of the walls.

"Smells like he beat the shit outta you."

"Hn."

A prolonged silence. Inuyasha wanted to say something – anything. It had been so long, he had almost forgotten what a voice sounded like. He was grateful - even if it was Sesshoumaru – to hear someone other than himself. "You... don't have any food on you?"

"…No." he answered curtly.

"Fucking useless…" Inuyasha muttered. "Now what do we do? Sing folk songs and wait for that bastard to come back?"

"I'd rather not hear you try to sing, little brother."

Inuyasha growled at the sarcastic tone. Apparently Sesshoumaru was all ready back to his jolly old self. "Well what's your suggestion? Sit quiet and look pretty? Because I know you ain't-"

"No," Sesshoumaru interrupted, "We free ourselves from this place."

:---:


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Imprisoned**

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha (Yoai)(Incest)**

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Dedication: Haley (Inugirlfan1)**

**Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha attempt to escape.**

**Notes: Well… I was going to watch Lord of the Rings, but I'd rather update this. I love Sesshou so much!** **Yep, this chapter is short.**

**:----:**

"Tetsusaiga."

"Huh?"

"Where is it."

"I think Naraku took it."

"You _think_ he took it?"

"Well… when I woke up in here I didn't have it anymore."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. He would _NOT _slay the half-breed. Not yet, not in here.

"So I just figured Naraku took it."

But, damn it; Inuyasha was making it extremely hard.

Sesshoumaru stood slowly, the top of his head grazed the roof of the shared cell. He tried to ignore the crusted blood as it fell off him. A slender clawed hand extended to touch the walls, deciding from their texture they were more than just stone. Something otherworldly was helping to hold them securely in place. "Have you tried to escape?"

"Keh, of course." He heard the rustling of cloth as Inuyasha stood too. The hanyou moved to stand only a small distance from his older half-brother. "But I couldn't break the walls."

Sesshoumaru raised a fist, and slammed it against the stone. He pulled back, no damage done to the wall. Though, his hand pulsed with a small surge of pain. "Hn." He repeated the action, this time using the poison from his claws. The acidic mess sizzled profusely when it hit the stone, but with no positive results other than the small chamber filling up with dangerous fumes.

Inuyasha snarled, backing up. "What the hell did you do!"

The inu youkai growled in annoyance, immune to the vapors that were now eating away at the half-breed's skin. He took a step forward, and reached out into the darkness. His hand fell on to Inuyasha's shoulder. Sesshoumaru jerked him forward, sending Inuyasha toppling ahead. The demon pulled him against his front and through a sleeve over his brother's face.

Inuyasha struggled, but then fell limp. The material was blocking out the fumes. He shifted uncomfortably in the makeshift embrace. "Don't do that again," Inuyasha snarled, muffled through the sleeve.

Sesshoumaru knocked his arm against Inuyasha's forehead, making Inuyasha's head slam into his chest armor. "You will not command this Sesshoumaru."

"Damn it to hell… when will this stuff clear out?"

"…"

_Bastard_, Inuyasha thought.

**:----:**

"Can you get your hands off me now?"

"If you wish for your flesh to be burned from your bones."

"…Now?"

"No."

"Well, how about now?"

"_No_."

"If you hadn't sprayed that fucking stuff in here…"

"Quiet, my patience for you runs thin, half-breed."

"It's your fault bastard."

"You seem to wish for your death, do you not?"

"And you don't exactly think before ya act, do you?"

And so Sesshoumaru slammed Inuyasha's head into his chest armor once more.

The time crawled by…

"My feet hurt."

"Do not complain."

"Can't you at least sit down?"

"Do you want to sit on this Sesshoumaru's lap so badly?"

"Wha… no!"

"Then you will stand, half-breed."

"Keh."

And surely enough, Sesshoumaru removed his sleeve from Inuyasha's face. The hanyou took a deep breath, and smiled for a moment before remembering his situation. "Now what do we do?"

"…"

Inuyasha growled. "Ignoring me now?"

"This Sesshoumaru is thinking."

"Well… _This_ Inuyasha is gonna think of a way outta here!"

The youkai nearly rolled his eyes at the immaturity his half-brother was sporting. Did that human wench put up with this everyday? Surely he should give her more credit than he had been. "If Kagura comes with food," He began coolly, "we will escape then…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Imprisoned**

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha (Yoai)(Incest)**

**Rating: T for Teen (that means no little kiddies. XD)**

**Dedication: Haley (Inugirlfan1), Shelby (Raja Tears Don't Fade Away), and Brittany (Innocentlamb). You guys pwn the r3play.**

**Summary: Sesshoumaru hopes to persuade Kagura into letting them escape.**

**Notes: Thanks to my reviewers! I know incest stories don't get many views so I'm so happy! If anyone was wondering, this will be a long story. 1. People don't just fall in love and 2. Brothers really don't. This is short and crappily written because I feel like it. Enjoy. **

**:----:**

Click… click…click… Click… click… click… Click… click… click… 

"Stop!" Sesshoumaru spat. He couldn't take the sound of that half-breed's claws on stone any longer. "Do you have nothing more productive to do?"

Inuyasha's bow knit together, staring into the darkness. "Do you think we could dig a tunnel out of here?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The same material in the wall is beneath us as well."

"How can you tell? Have you tried to-"

"I can feel it," The dog demon interrupted. He was leaning against said wall, one leg bent with the other stretched in front of him. He flexed his claws. Restless.

Inuyasha stood, pacing back and forth in the small space. He was careful to avoid where his brother's scent was coming from. Surely they had been in here at least a few days since the last escape attempt. A disastrous one, at that. So far they had made no progress.

"Be still."

The half demon stopped. "Keh, don't tell me what to do. It's not you sitting there is getting us out-"

"Damare."

"Don't tell me to shut up you-"

Inuyasha stopped. It was that grating sound again, the brilliant light flooding the chamber. This time he fought to keep his eyes open, determined to see who was coming. The scent was close to Naraku's, but... _different_. He squinted, catching a glimpse of Sesshoumaru getting to his feet.

"Yo," the wind sorceress's smooth voice filled the quiet air. She tossed something into the room just as Sesshoumaru lunged at her. A crackle, and a hiss. He moved backwards, breathing heavily. "Barrier, Tsubaki made it before her demise. I'm sure at least you've noticed the powers around this place, Sesshoumaru."

"What is it Naraku plans to do?"

"I wouldn't know," She shrugged, her figure a shadowed silhouette. "I brought you food, isn't that enough?"

Inuyasha's ear twitched. Food?

Sesshoumaru paused, his gaze narrowing. Clearly whatever he was thinking about doing did not appease him. "Do you still desire freedom, Kagura?"

"I saw how quickly you fell to Naraku, it is useless to rely on you."

He growled. Inuyasha stepped forward, drawing her attention. "We can defeat him together and free you, if you let us go." He offered slowly. Sesshoumaru sent him a quizzical glance.

"Both of you fought and failed to defeat Naraku together."

"I'm stronger now!" Inuyasha protested.

Kagura laughed. "Not strong enough, hanyou."

He bit back an insult. "You have a thing for Sesshoumaru right? What if he were to sleep-"

"Inuyasha," The inu youkai snarled.

"-With you."

She rolled her eyes, and left. The door grated closed. They plummeted into the unforgiving blackness. Inuyasha grabbed the bundle of food – which turned out to be just some bread and water – and fell against the wall. "Why'd you do that, bastard? I think she was on the verge of accepting."

Sesshoumaru moved away from his younger half-brother. He itched to spill his blood… "Never bribe using This Sesshoumaru without his permission."

"Keh, I thought you liked her too," Inuyasha growled. If he wanted to offer Sesshoumaru up in order to free himself he would, no matter what the bastard said. "What if you changed into your true form or whatever? It'd be big enough to push against the walls and break them right-"

"You would only be crushed."

"Keh, when did you start caring?"

"This Sesshoumaru was merely stating one of the many flaws in your plan."

Inuyasha dropped his head into his hands. Maybe being stuck in this prison alone _would_ have been better?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Butterflies.**

**Rating: T for Teen and stuff like that.**

**Dedication: Me. Ha. Ha. –Coughs-**

**Summary: Butterflies.**

**Notes: Excuse its length… and OOCness. Dx**

**:----:**

Inuyasha thought hard. He opened his mouth to answer, only to snap it shut. His dignity was at stake here, and he didn't want it stripped from him without a fight. Finally, heaving his shoulders in a light shrug, the hanyou spoke. "North."

He could feel Sesshoumaru shift, and frowned. "Wrong," the inu youkai said coolly, silently wondering over just how uneducated the half-breed was. "East."

Inuyasha glared into the dark. "How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"The West is the Land of the Moon, correct?"

"Guess so."

"It is only logical that the East, opposite Land of the Moon, would be the Land of the Sun."

"…Keh."

Time seemed to stall, drifting hesitantly with no regard to which it held so captive. It was almost enough to make Inuyasha's skin crawl. He needed to see the sun, he needed to get the hell away from Sesshoumaru, and he needed to see Kagome. Mentally, the hanyou cursed it.

"It's my turn."

"Hn."

Inuyasha picked at the knee of his hakama, concentrating. "What do you think of, when you see death?" He inquired quietly, and the question hung a long moment in the air.

"Butterflies," came the bland reply.

The hanyou snorted. "Why the _hell_ do you think of butterflies?" And then he could almost hear Sesshoumaru's eyes roll.

"When humans die, it is what they become."

"They do not," Inuyasha snapped, deciding maybe this was Sesshoumaru's sick way of joking. "They turn into dirt."

"Their body becomes earth," he continued smoothly, "And the soul becomes a butterfly."

The hanyou growled. "That's just fucked up. Where the hell did you get this?"

"Legend." Sesshoumaru's voice was bored.

"What else did it say?"

"The wings will be a reflection of the human's soul."

"What?"

"If the soul was light, the wings will bare impressive designs."

"Oh," Inuyasha muttered. His ear twitched. "What happens to youkai… according to the legend?"

"Youkai are wicked, and become moths."

"Then what will I become, being only hanyou?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, and even though it was too dark to see, looked away from his half brother. "This Sesshoumaru does not know."

**:----:**


End file.
